A friend for life
by christinajoanne
Summary: Kainora get sky bison.


**A/N**: While I was watching episode 7, I noticed Kai's immediate love for sky bison, and it just led me to think about how he'd act when he'd finally have his own. And those questions led me to contemplate what type of bison he'd want. Taking these ideas, I came up with this.

"Sky bison chose their owners," Jinora said, burying her face into the babies' fur. "They are companions for life. They'll stick with you through thick and thin and they'll love you no matter what you do."

Jinora tossed an apple to Kai, a surprised shriek from his lips momentarily frightening the baby bison. "Choose wisely."

Tenzin had promised the pair their own baby bison when they became masters.

Kai blinked at his girlfriend. "Do you know which one you want?"

Jinora tilted her head, her face scrunched up in thought. "Eh…not yet," she murmured, scanning through the herd of animals. "I mean nothing really catches my - " Her voice stopped as her eyes locked and followed a particularly, tiny bison.

It was teaching another one how to fly properly.

The baby nudged the other baby's head patiently; the second one copying the teacher's lessons.

"Are you sure you haven't found it yet?" Kai asked, knowingly, crossing his arms as he watched her against a tree.

Jinora sat on the floor as she crawled slowly to the baby who was now back on the ground and scratching its ears with the hooves of her feet.

"And you? I'm sure you must have some idea. We come here more times than dad knows about."

Jinora knelt by the bison and offered a pear to the curious, big eyes.

The baby immediately cuddled itself into her arms and licked her face, a giggle itching the back of her throat. "Hey, stop it, hey!"

A wind blew through the field, her now long hair flying with the breeze and the smell of her shampoo flying under his nose.

She was so beautiful and gentle.

The spirits only knew why she would loved him back.

He chuckled, "What your dad doesn't know won't hurt him…and me."

"Have you seen any ones you like?" she asked, rubbing the cooing bison who was cuddling itself into her lap.

"I did!" the boy said with confidence, a glimmer of spirit taking hold of him as he instantly ran to her and forced her on her feet. He rushed their laced fingers down a hill.

The baby was tucked in the girl's arm as the group almost seemed to fly to the unknown location.

The baby flew out of her arms and into the sky, a wondering howl escaping her lips.

Jinora turned her head back, "I'll be back! Just stay there! Yuuma!"

"Wait – Kai," Jinora attempted, her feet jumping down, almost floating down the steep hill. "I think I found my bison – just hold on. She's is right -"

"There he is!" Kai announced from their spot behind a rock.

He had led her to a watery swamp where a small, scruffy bison was wading near a lake. It dipped its head in the water and pulled out a fish.

"Come on, he doesn't bite," Kai insisted, as he pulled Jinora close and walked them toward the bison, whose attention they now had caught.

The bison snarled, eyeing the girl nervously.

The baby didn't appear the friendliest, but if Jinora seemed scared, she didn't show it.

It snarled again, opening its mouth to give a particularly loud yell.

It shook the water off it's fur, showing it's teeth as it made a move that looked like it was about to attack – that is, until it stepped a foot forward, slipped quick - and fell headfirst straight into the water.

"I know what you're thinking and no," he said laughing, running to the water and pulling the bison out.

Kai stroked the baby's fur and airbended it dry. "His name's Puck."

He brushed the clumsy bison's head, "He's my favorite. We've already agreed, right, little buddy? Hey – hey, ssh, ssh, she's very nice."

The bison growled.

"No, no, I don't care what you think – well – no – I don't care if you're shy either –" Kai said between each bison's throaty sound.

"She's gonna be here for a very long time, probably forever, so you're gonna have to get used to her."

Jinora blushed at the comment; her eyes tracing the back of the boy's head; where blue arrows were now drawn.

"Okay, get along now. Introduce yourself. She's very nice and pretty. You'll like her. Jin – kneel down," he urged, patting the grass next to him.

She sat down, the bison coming to her slowly and almost apologetically as it rubbed it's face into her welcoming palm.

"See, good job. That wasn't hard so hard, was it? She's really nice, isn't she?" Kai asked with a smirk as he rewarded the bison with a nice, warm rub on his head.

The bison smiled at him, his tongue licking the boy's arm.

"I just," he murmured, stroking the animal's fur, "Just knew from the start he was mine."

"How'd you know?" Jinora asked, turning around to the basket of fruit they brought with them.

She fed Puck; his mouth slippery and ticklish on her skin. After he finished, he looked into the basket and buried his face into it, eating the rest of the apples and pears.

"I don't know – it was almost the way I knew you were the one – I don't know – I just did."

Kai brushed Puck's forehead, his voice dropping lower, "He's an orphan."

She understood now, she understood everything now, but instead she nodded for him to continue.

"His parents were killed by poachers. He fends for himself and steals food from the other mother's – and just," his voice crumbled as he wiped an arm over his eyes.

"Oh, Kai," Jinora said in comfort, rubbing his back.

"He just needs some guidance, you know? And who better than an airbending master to do just that?"

"Hey little guy," Kai murmured, "You're gonna come with us now, okay? Remember our little promise long time ago? Well – today is the day."

Puck's eyes grew wide, it's frame so quiet that Kai was sure the little guy must have changed his mind. Suddenly, Puck jumped excitingly up and down in the air, something of a huge cheer, being apparent in his voice.

—

"Let's see if they like each other."

Jinora couldn't hold back her laugh as she watched the two animals approach each other cautiously.

Even from afar she could hear the grumble of Puck's familiar growl. Yuuma backed away carefully, her eyes turning back to meet Jinora's.

She ushered her palms back towards him. "You can do it, Yuuma!" she whispered, "Do your best!"

Yuuma knitted her eyebrows together, almost in thought, as she contemplated her next move.

With a harsh inhale, Yuuma looked at the angry bison and ran aggressively into him; her actions catching the two airbenders off guard.

The two teenagers pounced into the air – ready to hold back the two fighting bison – until they watched the very smart bison do something surprising.

Instead of fighting, Yuuma pressed her body violently into the boy and snuggled her fur into his.

Puck's eyes grew wide and tense as he held his breath. It suddenly relaxed when he looked into her sweet face.

His skin turned red as he melted back into her fur.

"Hey!" Kai said with a huge open mouth grin, their own feet rooted to the ground as Jinora's mouth hung open. He pointed at the pair of cuddling bison, "Look Jin - they're just like us!"


End file.
